DNA Mimic
Summary Created by Dr. Anton Fleurie who eventually became "unsound", according to Philip the creature was created as part of a hybridization experiment. Its original purpose was to facilitate the hybridization process of combining DNA to create new lifeforms. Two specimens were created and sealed in separate drums labelled "X" and "Y" respectively (after the X and Y sex chromosomes). The X barrel was kept in a backroom in the doctor's lab, located in the jungles of French Guiana. The Y barrel was hidden at the bottom of a river miles away. The Mimic in the X barrel was accidentally released by a treasure hunter years later and began roaming the jungle in search of its counterpart so it could replicate itself. H.E.A.T. was soon alerted of the situation and went to the lab to deal with the creature. During their search, the creature confronted Monique in the form of an anaconda and impersonated her after fleeing. It soon was able to cause dissension among the members of H.E.A.T. because they no longer knew who was real and who wasn't. However, the creature had a higher body temperature than the original, therefore they were able to expose its cover. It mimicked Elsie and escaped in the form of a monkey (having turned into Nick earlier and pushing the real Elsie into a ditch to preoccupy her), where it headed to the team's boat to reprogram N.I.G.E.L. in order to track down its mate. The team arrived too late and the Mimic merged with its mate; now the two could use their combined mass to turn into forms of Godzilla-sized proportions. Realizing that their offspring had the potential to replace mankind as the dominant species, H.E.A.T. chose to kill the shapeshifter with an anti-cellular harpoon dart. The merged Mimics soon battled an arriving Godzilla, and while Godzilla eventually gained the upper hand, the Mimics turned into a perfect copy of him. By putting his trust into his bond with Godzilla, Nick was able to discover which was the Mimic, and was able to hit the fake. Instead of dying, the giant Mimic lost control of its morphing ability and assumed the form of a giant, deformed, two-headed copy of Elsie. It nearly stomped the team underfoot, but Godzilla tackled the man-made monster to land and used his atomic breath to roast it into ashes. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 9-C to 7-B Name: DNA Mimic Origin: Godzilla The Series Gender: Varies Age: Unknown Classification: Bio experiment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 2), Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Transformation, Regeneration (At least Mid), Technology Manipulation, Vocal Mimicry (The Creature can imitate the voices of those who have contact with it), Natural Weaponry (Teeth and Tail), Biological Manipulation, Body Control, Genius Intelligence, Resistance to Biological Manipulation Attack Potency: Varies from Street level (Can transform itself into a rottweiler) to City level (The level of DNA Mimic depends on the abilities it copied, DNA Mimic fought in par with Godzilla in battle) Speed: At least Subsonic travel speed with Subsonic+ reactions (Could kept the day with Godzilla's attacks) Lifting Strength: Class M by virtue of sheer size Striking Strength: Varies from Street Class to City Class (DNA Mimic physical attacks can hurt Godzilla) Durability: Varies from Street level to City level (Her durability depends on the subject she Mimic, DNA Mimic tanked multiple hits of Godzilla) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius. The Mimic is able to access memory and ability of anything it mimics. For example, it uses Dr Mendel Craven's robotics knowledge to program N.I.G.E.L. to find its hidden mate. It also manipulates Randy's attraction to Monique for the former to reveal the location of its mate. Weaknesses: Since the creature has a higher body temperature than the normal 98.6 degrees in humans it is easy to discern who a Mimic is through proper testing. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *The DNA mimic is capable of transforming into any living organism it has encountered, provided it touches it first. It is also capable of mimicking the clothing, accessories etc. of something it mimics. *The Mimic is able to absorb and store the DNA of anything it comes across. *The Mimic is able to access memory and ability of anything it mimics. For example, it uses Dr Mendel Craven's robotics knowledge to program N.I.G.E.L. to find its hidden mate. It also manipulates Randy's attraction to Monique for the former to reveal the location of its mate. Some Forms used: *A rottweiler named Tiego *An anaconda *Monique *A condor *Randy *Craven *Nick (unseen) *Elsie *A panther *A monkey *An alligator *A giant piranha *A giant bee *A giant anaconda *Godzilla *Two-headed Elsie Chapman clone Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Godzilla Category:Mutants Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Technology Users Category:Sound Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7